Be All Right
by nightflame
Summary: What do you do when half your soul is ripped away from you? 'I just want you to know that I love you. And that I've always loved you...'


Hey everyone. Just a short note here, and a longer one at the bottom in case you wanted to know. My first angsty/drama/romance. Hope you like.

Disclaimer - I own nothing. Bandai has Digimon and Sweetbox owns the song.

Dedicated to all those in times of sadness and suffering. Remember- hope never fades.

(+-+-+) denotes flashback   
(-----) flashback within a flashback (hee hee, sorry if it's confusing)   
(' ') denotes thoughts (also in italics)

**Be All Right**

by nightflame

_Everything's gonna be all right  
Everything's gonna be all right_

Hikari laughed joyfully as she sat under the shade of a weeping willow, being entertained with, most likely, the stupidest acrobatics ever to be performed. "Hey watch this!" the blonde male called out as he took a handful of the leaves of the weeping willow and attempted to swing across like Tarzan. "AWWW AWAWAWA-omf!" He fell with a resounding thump as the leaves gave way. Hikari jumped slightly, startled, then laughingly got up and ran over to him. "You okay Takeru?"

The blonde youth looked up at the brown-haired girl, who was trying to hold back her laughter. She had a concerned look on her face, yet he could see the laughter in her eyes. "Here I am, sprawled on the ground, my butt stinging like crazy, and you're standing there laughing at me" he replied, in a mock-hurt tone. "How do you think I feel?" Hikari gave into her laughter and doubled over in hysterics. It took her a couple minutes to calm down enough to offer her hand to help him up. Takeru gave Hikari a calculating look as a mischievous glint came into his eyes. As he reached up to take her hand, he grasped it tightly and with a sharp yank, succeeding in knocking the girl off-balance. Surprised, she toppled over into Takeru's lap. "Takeru!" she squealed, her face turning pink, and attempted to get up.

"Nuh uh, you don't escape so easily" he replied, wrapping his arms around her. Hikari half-heartedly struggled for a second before she leaned back and snuggled into Takeru's chest. He was so warm. She smiled to herself. "Why am I so lucky?"

Takeru looked at her. His sapphire eyes softened as he gazed into the innocent cinnamon-brown eyes staring back at him. "What do you mean?"

"Not every girl gets to have her best friend and boyfriend in one perfect package"

"I'm not perfect, I have my flaws - I'm only human" was his amused response.

"I know, but still. God really broke the mold with you" she teased.

"As with you - then again, we all are made in his perfect image, eh?" He leaned his head against hers. "Mmm hmmm" she murmured back. "Besides" he continued, "I think I'm the lucky one. I have everything I could have ever prayed for - a wonderful family, the best friends I could ask for, and the most beautiful girl God ever created"

"Flatterer" she poked him in the chest lightly before cuddling closer to him. She closed her eyes happily. She could feel him smiling as he tightened his hold on her. She sighed contentedly before drifting off to a peaceful sleep. One thought strayed across her mind before sleep took over. _'I'm the luckiest girl in the world'_

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Ms. Kamiya...Ms. Kamiya, you have to wake up"

"Huh?" Hikari woke up, a crick in her neck. Her head had been leaning on the top of a metal folding chair. Blinking, she looked up at the woman dressed in a white nurse's uniform. She blinked at the nurse, disorientated. _'What happened to the willow tree?'_

"Ms. Kamiya, you need to wake up. Visiting hours is almost over"

_Whoever thought the sun would come crashing down  
My life in flames, my tears concrete the pain  
You feel the end, the darkest deepest riverbed  
My book of life ain't complete without you here  
Alone I sit and reminisce sometimes  
I miss your touch, your kiss, your smile  
And meanwhile you know I never cry,  
cuz deep down inside  
You know our love will never ever die_

_'Visiting hours?' _Hikari stared at the woman. She looked around. She stared at the silent white walls. A hospital? Instinctually, she checked herself over. But she was fine. That would mean...an unrelenting beeping interrupted her muddled thoughts. Slowly, she turned toward the bed, ignoring the alarm bells going off in her head.

Hot tears involuntarily scalded Hikari's eyes as she gazed upon the figure lying, connected to electrical equipment by a mass of hoses and tubes. Memories came, crashing upon Hikari with the force and mercy of a tidal wave.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Hikari smiled sleepily as she watched Takeru drive down the empty road. The couple had woken up under the willow tree just as the sun was setting. It had been a surreal sight, and the two had just sat there in silence watching the sky until the sun had set and the stars came out. The two had sat there until Takeru stood up and declared that it was time to go home. The two sat in a comfortable silence as Takeru drove them home.

Hikari stared out of the window into the velvety night sky. The sky was ablaze with stars. Strains of the song on the radio trickled into her thoughts. She looked over at Takeru who smiled at her before looking back toward the road. "Make a wish" he whispered softly to her. Hikari glanced out the window again. She turned back to him. "I don't need a wish" she replied. He looked over quickly, a bit confused, and then turned his eyes back toward the road. "No?"

Hikari shook her head. "No. I don't need to wish anymore. I have everything I ever wished for" She smiled and placed her hand on his leg. "I have you"

Takeru glanced over and smiled. He took a hand off the steering wheel and placed it on top of hers, interlacing their fingers. Silently, picked up her hand and kissed it as he stared ahead at the road. "And I have you"

Hikari smiled happily as she settled into her seat. She smiled at her boyfriend, who was still holding her hand. She continued to stare out the window, stirring only when Takeru said something. "They're so bright" he uttered softly. Hikari turned and smiled at him.

"It's a symphony in the sky. They're playing for someone special" she whispered back. Takeru looked at her. Suddenly, he let go of her hand and pulled onto the side of the road. "Takeru?"

He put the car into park, then opened the sunroof on the car. He stared out the sky, quietly, not saying a word. Hikari sat there, waiting, until he broke the silence. "Hikari, do you know what I believe about the stars?" Hikari looked at him and shook her head slowly. There was a strange, almost far-off look in his eyes, like he was reading something in the stars.

"When people die, they live nestled among the heavens. They can't come back to earth, to their loved ones, no matter how much they desire to. Instead...instead, they shine their love through the stars. That way, when their loved one looks up at the night sky, they'll see. Although the sky is dark, the stars, little beacons of light and hope, shine down, displaying the love they have for the one they had to leave behind. They may not be there physically, but their loved ones will know...that they'll always have their love, no matter what..."

Hikari sat there silently. She had the feeling that something was going to happen, but she couldn't tell. She closed her eyes. She knew that what he was saying, she had to keep in her heart forever. "Hika?"

"Hm?" She looked at him. He was staring at her, his eyes still having that far-off look.

"I just want you to know that I love you. And that I've always loved you..."

Hikari reached over and clasped her hands over his. "I know" she whispered. She looked at him, her eyes glistening slightly. "I love you too" She stared him, the far-off look in his eyes fading. "Forever"

Takeru smiled softly, before leaning over and kissing her gently. He shifted the car back into drive and pulled back onto the road before grasping her hand again. As they drove on, Hikari closed her eyes and replayed the entire day in her head, to keep it there in her memory forever. She opened her eyes when she noticed Takeru had let go of her hand, once again. "Takeru?"

He was slightly hunched over the steering wheel, staring out into the night. He had a concerned look on his face. "Takeru? What's wrong?" Hikari looked at him concerned, before staring out the window herself. It was then that she noticed the other car farther down the road. It looked like it was swerving slightly, but it was hard to tell because the lights weren't on. Takeru frowned as he flashed his lights at the approaching driver. Hikari leaned forward to see the car better. "Takeru?" she questioned quietly. "Is it me, or is the car on the wrong side of the ro..." her question was abruptly cut off as the lights of the other car suddenly turned on, illuminating, not only the position of the car, but the fact that it was speeding and swerving dangerously. "AHH!" Hikari cried as the car headed straight toward them. Takeru swerved violently in effort to dodge the oncoming vehicle. Instead of the car hitting them head on, it hit the back of the passenger side of the car, forcing the car to skid sideways. Hikari opened her mouth to scream as she saw the light post veer closer to her when the car suddenly jerked and spun 180 degrees. That was the last thing Hikari saw before her head hit the window and blackness overtook her senses.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Hikari had woken up later in the hospital and found out what happened. The other driver had been drunk. He was another college student, wrapped up in his own pride and immortality, out on a beer run during a house party. He had gotten off with just a broken arm. Takeru, on the other hand, had taken the brunt of the accident. As the car had skidded, it had headed toward the light post. He had jerked the wheel to the side, forcing the car to spin, so instead of the passenger side hitting the lamppost, it would be the driver's side. In essence, he had forced to car to turn so that instead of Hikari getting injured, it would be him. And now, the consequences of his actions were before her.

Bitterness surged through Hikari at the other person's idiocy. Didn't he know that he had just destroyed half her life? Everything she cared for, the other half of her being was confined to a bed; a mass of tubes and hoses keeping him alive. Hikari trembled in barely controlled rage until she felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder. Instinctively, she turned her head to look at the person when a sharp pain surged through her neck. Wincing, she grabbed her neck, noticing, for the first time, the bandages that were covering it. "Careful Hikari. You're neck is still sore from the whiplash" a baritone voice uttered softly. Hikari closed her eyes to hide the tears.

"Hi onii-chan"

_Everything's gonna be all right (yea)  
Everything's gonna be okay (no doubt)  
Everything's gonna be all right  
Together we can take this one day at a time  
Can you take my breath away (yea)  
Can you give him life today (no doubt)  
Is everything going to be okay  
I'll be your strength I'll be here when you wake up  
Take your time and I'll be here when you wake up_

Taichi looked at his little sister. Even though she wasn't looking at him, he could see from her body position and shaking shoulders the extreme pain and anguish she was going through. Taichi's heart hurt at the fact that he couldn't protect his little sister from the evils of this world. He could fight for the future of two worlds and save them, but he couldn't save his little sister from the heartache of a cruel fate. A quiet voice cut through his thoughts. "Onii-chan?" He turned his attention back to Hikari. "Yes?"

Hikari turned her head slightly. Her voice was so quiet, Taichi had to strain to hear it over the sound of constant pumping. "Will...will he be...okay?"

Taichi didn't answer at first. All that could be heard was the rhythmic sounds of air pumping. _'Air being pumped into Takeru's lungs'_ Taichi's conscience reminded him. He looked over at his little sister. Slowly, she turned to face him as she repeated her question, a little louder this time. "Will he be okay?"

Taichi closed his eyes to keep the burning sensation behind his eyes from meeting the cold air. "We don't know Hikari...we just don't know. It...it doesn't look too good"

_I never thought my heart would miss a single beat  
Caress your hand as I watch you while you sleep  
So sweet, I weep as I search within  
To find a cure, just to bring you back again  
And the sun will rise, open up your eyes  
Surprise, just a blink of an eye  
I try, I try to be positive  
You're a fighter, so fight, wake up and live_

Hikari looked at Taichi with unbelieving eyes. It was impossible. She swore that for a minute, her heart stopped beating. Slowly she reached over and held Takeru's hand. It was still warm. "He's still alive Taichi. Takeru would never leave me" she uttered softly, but firmly. "We will be together forever. It's fate. He promised me. He never breaks his promises"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Takeru!"

"Hmm?" A blonde haired boy looked down the street to see his best friend flying toward him, tears streaming. "Hikari? What's wrong?"

Hikari flew into his arms, sobbing. "What's wrong with me?"

Takeru was shocked. He was in love with his best friend, always had been. He hadn't realized it himself until Hikari started dating. He wasn't willing to confess for fear of losing their relationship, even if it wasn't the kind he wanted. "What are you talking about Hika? There's nothing wrong with you"

Regardless, Hikari kept sobbing into his shoulder. "Then why do guys keep dumping me?" Takeru blinked, shocked. How could anyone hurt his angel? Instead of saying anything, he pulled her closer to him. "Shhh" he murmured into her hair. Slowly, her sobbing subsided. Takeru relaxed. Having Hikari in his arms just seemed so...right. He leaned his cheek against her head, content, until he heard her quiet voice call his name. "Takeru?"

"Hmm?" He pulled back to stare at her.

"Why do guys keep breaking up with me? Is something wrong? Am I too ugly? Too needy? Too..." she was silenced as Takeru put his finger against her mouth.

"Hush. There's nothing wrong with you. It's just that you haven't found the right guy for you" she looked at him, wordless. He continued on, not looking at her, but past her. "When you find that guy, he'll never let you go. He'll never leave your side because he'll love you..." his eyes drifted down and captured her eyes. Hikari held her breath unconsciously as Takeru continued. "...more than life itself" With that, he tore his eyes away, afraid of what he'd say if he continued to look into her eyes.

"Takeru..." she whispered, half-shocked. She had never heard him talk like that before. She looked at him carefully. He was avoiding her eyes, but she could tell from the way he stood. Had it always been like this? Was she that blind? Slowly, she reached up and gently cupped Takeru's cheek. "Takeru..."

Her voice broke the bonds of his heart. Her touch brought shivers to his soul. He looked at his angel of light and he stood there speechless. The two stared at each other, afraid to move, afraid to break the magic of the moment. Hesitantly, Hikari spoke. "Takeru...do...do you..." she swallowed unconsciously. "Do you love me?" she whispered.

Takeru spoke before he could stop himself. "Yes" He bit his lip, unsure of whether to continue. Then, after taking a deep breath, looking her straight in the eyes, he continued. "I love you Hikari. I have for a long time. All my life, I just wanted to be with you, to be by your side for as long as I live"

Hikari's eyes filled with tears. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Takeru's neck, her lips caressing his. Takeru was startled at the sudden reaction, but quickly, the shock faded as he returned the kiss. The two slowly broke apart, and as Takeru leaned his forehead against hers, he whispered to her a promise. "I love you Hikari. I'll never leave your side"

Hikari smiled. "Promise?"

Takeru leaned in for a gentle kiss. "Promise" he whispered, his lips brushing hers before capturing them in another sweet kiss.

_Everything's gonna be all right (yea)  
Everything's gonna be okay (no doubt)  
Everything's gonna be all right  
Together we can take this one day at a time  
Can you take my breath away? (yea)  
Can you give him life today (no doubt)  
Is everything going to be okay  
I'll be your strength, I'll be here when you wake up_

The bright sun beat upon Hikari's head as she stared at the simple white stone. It seemed so surreal, like it was a strange dream that she couldn't wake up from. On it was etched a symbol, the symbols of hope and light merged to create one. Hikari glanced up and squinted angrily at the sun. How dare it shine today? Did it not realize what today was? Did it not realize what was written on the stone? Hikari stared at the simple gravestone, wishing she could wipe away the words written on it.

Takeru Takaishi  
1983 - 2001  
Hope Never Fades

She had hoped for a while that he would come back. For a few minutes there, it had come true.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Hikari walked back toward the intensive care unit. She felt oddly cold as she walked back, her face impression-less. Her impassive face hid a jumble of thoughts, but all had the same string: Derek.

As she walked toward Takeru's room, she lifted her eyes to see a flurry of activity. "Takeru...no...not yet" She ran to his room, heedless to all those admonishing her to slow down. She skidded to a stop when she reached his room. There she saw Takeru's mother, sitting by his bedside. "Takeru..." Hikari whispered brokenly.

"He's awake, Hikari" Nancy Takaishi answered, tears in her eyes. "He's conscious. Just barely though" Hikari blinked, shocked. Slowly, she walked over to the bed. "Takeru?" she whispered.

Sapphire eyes stared back at her. A small grin formed on his face. "Hi...Hika..." he coughed out.

"How do you feel?" she stared into his eyes, content. She could stare at the beautiful blue color for the rest of her life.

"Battered" he replied, hoarsely.

Sometime during this exchange, Takeru's mother had slipped out, to give the two some time to talk.

"What's...wrong...Hika? Do...I...look...that...bad?" he breathed out heavily.

"No, not at all" she smiled at him. "It's just...I met him, Takeru...the one that did this to you...he came to ask me...to forgive him" Takeru looked at her expectantly. Quietly, she recounted the events that just happened.

---------------

She had been in the waiting room, getting herself a cup of coffee when a young man with his arm in a cast approached her.

His name was Derek.

He had been the one driving the car. He was the drunk driver. The one who was responsible for stripping away half of her soul, half of her life. He had been looking for her, he said, to ask her for, of all things, forgiveness. A deep urge to spit in his face had risen in her but was pushed aside as she saw the torment in his eyes. Instead she had just turned away, not looking at him, but listening as he apologized, again and again, for his actions.

"Do you like drinking?" She interrupted his apology. There was no answer. She turned around, fire raging in her eyes. "Do you like drinking? Is it something you do to have a fun time? Do you like the fact that as a consequence of your fun time, half my soul is lying in a bed, surviving merely because of a machine is pumping air into his lungs?" Hikari had never had such a strong urge to hit someone in her entire life. Instead, she turned away staring at the wall. She heard him reply, brokenly, "I'm only human". She gave him a sideways glance. "And I forgive you for being a fallible human who makes mistakes" she whispered. "But for the consequences of your actions, I cannot forgive" With that, she turned away and walked down the hall.

---------------

"I forgave him for being human...but I couldn't forgive him for what he did to you..." she whispered. "I can't live without you TK"

"Hate the sin, not the sinner" his voice was raspy. Hikari bowed her head. She felt his hand upon her cheek, and she closed her eyes in joy of the simple touch. "I...love you...Hikari..." he continued. "Don't stop...living..." Hikari's eyes flew open.

"Don't you dare Takeru!" she commanded, her voice thick. "Don't you dare talk like you're going to leave me!"

"Stars..." he breathed "I'll always be with you..."

Hikari closed her eyes as she felt tears run down her cheeks. "I love you Takeru" she whispered.

"Forever...I love you...no matter what" he whispered back.

Those had been the last words he had spoken to her. That night he had fallen asleep and never woken up.

_I'd give my life to only see you breathe again  
Hand in hand as we walk on the white sands  
To hear your voice, rejoice as you rise and say  
This is the day that I wait and pray, okay  
Today's silence as time just moves on  
You can't hear though, but I'm playing my favorite songs  
I miss you much, I wish you'd come back to me  
You see I'd wait a lifetime because you're my destiny_

Hikari stood impassively wishing she could wipe away those words chiseled into the stone. "Hikari?" A deep voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see Yamato standing next to her. "Yamato?" she replied, confused.

He looked at her. She could see the same pain she had mirrored in his eyes. "I found this on the computer. I printed it out" He handed her an envelope. "I turned on my computer, and this e-mail was on the screen. It was almost like a message" he spoke quietly. Hikari quietly took the envelope. "Thank you" she whispered.

"I also found this in Takeru's room. I think he was planning on giving you this before the...before" he cut off abruptly. He handed her a small box. Hikari looked at him. His eyes were heavily lidded. It was obvious that he hadn't slept in days. He looked at her with red eyes. "You're not looking so good" he remarked dryly.

"Neither are you" she retorted. He gave her a small smile then turned and walked away. Hikari watched him. She watched as he fell into Mimi's arms. "At least you still have someone" she murmured quietly. "As for me..." she turned back toward the gravestone. "My angel has left me"

She continued to stand there, oblivious to all her surroundings. She watched as the other digidestined walked by, dropping flowers onto the grave.

_Everything's gonna be all right (yea)  
Everything's gonna be okay (no doubt)  
Everything's gonna be all right  
Together we can take it one day at a time  
Can you take my breath away? (yea)  
Can you give him life today (no doubt)  
Is everything going to be okay  
I'll be your strength I'll be here when you wake up_

Hikari continued to stand staring blankly at the grave. She didn't realize how oblivious she was until she jumped when someone touched her shoulder gently. She turned to look into the worried eyes of her older brother. "Hikari? Maybe you should go home... and...and rest" Taichi watched Hikari with a worried expression on his face. She had been too silent. He hadn't even seen her shed a tear yet. Hikari looked away and shook her head. "I'll walk home" she whispered. Taichi's eyes sharpened in worry and he opened his mouth to protest, only to be stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. He glanced over to see Sora, her hand on his arm, silently telling him leave Hikari be. Taichi and Sora had a silent battle of wills for a second before he conceded and allowed Sora to lead him away, leaving Hikari alone by the graveside.

Hikari didn't know how long she had stood by the gravesite. Silently, she kneeled by the gravestone and pulled away some strands of grass from the stone, clearing the area around it. It seemed unreal. She didn't want to admit it. He was supposed to be at her side. "You left me" she spoke harshly to the grave. "You promised you wouldn't leave!" Hot tears scalded Hikari's eyes as she stared at the gravesite. "Please..." she whispered brokenly. "Come back to me. I'll do anything to have you by my side again" Hikari thought back to that fateful car crash. If only...if only she had made Takeru stay on the side of the road a little longer. Then this would have never happened. Takeru would still be here. Tears streamed down her face and Hikari threw her arms around the white headstone.

Hikari woke up later, her cheek against the cool stone. Her cheeks felt stretched and dry, the result from crying herself to sleep. As she blinked, her eyes focused on the box and envelope that Yamato had handed her earlier. The afternoon had wore on and it was dusk. Hikari looked up and stared at the setting sun. It reminded her so much of that night...the night before the accident. Hikari wiped away the tears gathering in her eyes and opened the envelope. It was simply a computer print out. Silently, in the dimming light, Hikari read it.

WHEN TOMORROW STARTS WITHOUT ME  
When tomorrow starts without me, and I'm not there to see;  
If the sun should rise and find your eyes all filled with tears for me;  
I wish so much you wouldn't cry the way you did today,  
while thinking of the many things we didn't get to say.  
I know how much you love me, as much as I love you,  
and each time you think of me I know you'll miss me too;  
But when tomorrow starts without me, please try to understand,  
that an angel came and called my name and took me by the hand,  
and said my place was ready in heaven far above,  
and that I'd have to leave behind all those I dearly love.  
But as I turned to walk away, a tear fell from my eye,  
for all life, I'd always thought I didn't want to die.  
I had so much to live for and so much yet to do,  
it seemed almost impossible that I was leaving you.  
I thought of all the yesterdays, the good ones and the bad,  
I thought of all the love we shared and all the fun we had.  
If I could relive yesterday, I thought, just for awhile,  
I'd say goodbye and kiss you and maybe see you smile.  
But then I fully realized that this could never be,  
for emptiness and memories would take the place of me.  
And when I thought of worldly things that I'd miss come tomorrow,  
I thought of you, and when I did, my heart was filled with sorrow.  
But when I walked through heaven's gates, I felt so much at home.  
When God looked down and smiled at me, from His great golden throne,  
He said, "This is eternity and all I've promised you.  
Today for life on earth is past but here it starts anew.  
I promise no tomorrow, but today will always last,  
and since each day's the same day, there's no longing for the past.  
But you have been so faithful, so trusting, and so true.  
Though there were times you did some things you knew you shouldn't do.  
But you have been forgiven and now at last you're free.  
So won't you take my hand and share my life with me?"  
So when tomorrow starts without me, don't think we're far apart,  
for every time you think of me, I'm right here in your heart.

Hikari choked back a sob as she finished reading. _'Even now Takeru, you find a way to try and comfort me, don't you?'_ Blinking back tears, Hikari silently re-read the poem one last time before folding it and putting it back in the envelope. She reached over to pick up the small box. She opened to find a small necklace, a silver star with a small crystal in the middle. Hikari stared it. Almost reverently, she lifted it out of the box. The crystal caught the little light left from the setting sun and broke it apart. Hikari watched in wonder as little rainbows danced around her. Slowly, she put the necklace around her neck. She smiled softly.

As she leaned against the gravestone, she closed her eyes as memories of her and Takeru flooded her once again. The day he told her he loved her...their first kiss...his promise to protect her...the way he made every moment they shared together seem so special...Hikari smiled to herself, despite the tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. She turned and faced the small gravestone. "We had good times together, didn't we, Takeru? We may not be together anymore. But we will be together again, someday" She could almost hear Takeru's voice. _'...not be there physically, but their loved ones will know...that they'll always have their love, no matter what' _

Hikari smiled. "No matter what" she whispered. Silently, she kissed her hand and placed her hand on the gravestone. "Aishiteru Takeru. Forever" she whispered to him. Hikari looked up at the sky as she walked home.

She had never seen the stars so bright.

_Everything's gonna be all right (no doubt)_  
_ Everything's gonna be all right…

* * *

_

Well, there you go, my first angsty/dramance (drama/romance) fic. What do you guys think? I hope you guys like it, I put an obnoxious amount of effort into this, editing it over and over...just ask my beta reader, "censored"...I think she bout nearly strangled me for not posting it soon enough.

The poem I got off an internet e-mail. Came to me after my friend's dad died, and I kept a copy for myself. This fic started out dedicated to a friend during a time of loss, but I got writer's block and by the time I even got halfway, it was a long time past. sorry Hannah! I chose this song because of that time in my car...anyway, I hope you liked it! I still continued to write this fic, mainly because I thought it was a good story and because I hate having things unfinished. Now that I'm done, I have to say, that this is probably my favorite story out of the ones I've written. Did anyone catch the star part at the end? I hope so...it's one of my favorite parts.

Remember, hope never fades and our loved ones are only gone from this physical realm. Until next time, God bless! Ja mata atode.


End file.
